


Two Years

by iconforagaymess



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Not my best, Other, Violence, but i like it, just fluff, medical stuff. Swearing., not super graphic. The entire first paragraph is talking about it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconforagaymess/pseuds/iconforagaymess
Summary: Wanda just ruins everything.
Relationships: natasha Romanoff/reader, natasha romanoff x reader, natasha romanoff x you
Kudos: 79





	Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for @Buckyismymainman’s 1k writing challenge. My trope is eloping without telling anyone.

You should be used to it by now. The blood on your hands, the sickly sweet smell mixed with iron that invades your nostrils and causes you to gag. You should be used to it, you deal with it at least once a week. You should be used to it, but you’re not. You aren’t used to it when it’s Natasha’s blood. You’re not used to it when it paints your civilian clothes as you rush her to the tower, hoping to god that Helen Cho was there. You aren’t used to it when you’re shot at walking down an alley, holding hands with your girl in the middle of the day. You sure aren’t used to it as you scrub your hands raw for the sixth time, trying to scrub away the feeling of the warm blood trickling through your fingers and seeping into your shirt.

Your hands were shaking and red. You moved on from washing your hands to washing your shirt. You stood in the bathroom near the med bay, the basin of the sink full of cold water. You poured soap out of the bottle and rubbed it into your shirt, trying in vain to get out the stain. A knock on the door startled you, but you remained there, hands in the water.

“Y/N,” you heard Wanda’s soft voice outside the door. “She’s out of surgery.” You let out a long breath that you didn’t know you were holding. The door squeaked open and Wanda stepped inside. You didn't look up as she walked over to you, or as she drained the sink. She grabbed a towel and dried your hands for you. “She’s fine, Y/N,” you nodded. “She’ll be awake soon,” Wanda put her arm around you and led you out of the bathroom. “Let’s go get you a shirt.”

Within 10 minutes you were sat at Natasha’s bedside, where she, already, was beginning to stir. The bullet didn’t hit anything major, and the perpetrator was caught quickly. You leaned forward, holding Natasha’s hand in both of your own. You heard her groan and saw her eyes flutter open slowly, squinting at the brightness.

“Hey baby,” You said, kissing her hand.

“What happened?” She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“You were shot. The guy was apprehended. You-you’re fine. The bullet went through without hitting anything vital.” She nodded and tried to sit up, gasping in pain. You shot up to help her. The doctor came in to check her out and eventually discharge her.

———

Natasha sat on the edge of the bed, ready to leave. She lifted her shirt and looked down at the white bandages that wrapped around her abdomen. She sighed and looked up at you.

“Marry me,” she said suddenly, biting her lip, barely believing that the asked you. You cleared your throat and looked at her in awe.

“What?”

“Nothing!” She hopped up, grabbing her blanket and new dressings and headed for the door. You grabbed her arm.

“Are you sincerely asking me?” You lifted her chin so she’s looking at you. She nodded. You smiled and kissed her. “Then yes.” Natasha furrowed her brow.

“Are you sure?” You chuckled.

“Of course.” Natasha nodded and sighed in relief.

“Okay.” You grabbed her stuff from her and put your free arm around her, walking her back to your shared room. You spread the comforter back over the bed and put the dressings next to the bathroom sink. You appeared back in the room after a few minutes, Nat was laid out on the bed, a yawn escaped. You laid next to her, she scooted closer to you and nuzzled into your chest, you ran a hand through her hair.

“How about, instead of a big wedding we just go down to the courthouse, and do our thing.” You suggest.

“We’ll need witnesses.” She said sleepily. “Wanda and Steve?” She asked.

“Steve is gone for at least another week. Most of the team is gone for a while. We could ask Hill.”

“Okay, we’ll ask tomorrow though.”

Within the next three days you two were married, not that anyone other than your witnesses and Fury knew. You and Natasha had decided to wait and see how long it would take for anyone to find out, given that it took them 8 months for them to figure out that you were even dating. You two weren’t exactly being discreet either. While neither of you had explicitly told anyone you were dating, you weren’t shy with your affection, and it only got worse once you two got married. Hands were constantly on each other. Neither of you wore a ring on your finger, but you had matching necklaces, they were less likely to get lost in a battle.

It ended up taking them 2 years to realize, and it only happened because Wanda slipped up. Bucky and Steve were talking about their own engagement.

“Are you going to have a wedding or just elope like Y/N and Nat did?” Wanda asked, her eyes widened and she put her head down. You were just walking into the kitchen and stopped in your tracks.

“For fucks sake Wanda.” You exclaimed and shook your head.

“You’re married?” Steve asked, turning towards you. Wanda mouthed a ‘sorry’ at you. You nodded at him as you walked to the bench and took a seat next to Bucky.

“Congratulations.” Bucky slapped you on the back and gave you a nudge.

“You’re about 2 years too late buddy.” You say looking down at the counter as Wanda slides a hot mug of coffee to you. “Thank you.” She nods.

“Maybe you’ll take pity on me now that I gave you coffee?” She gave you a pleading smile.

“I’m not the one you have to worry about, Wan.” You took a sip of coffee and Natasha walked into the room. She wrapped her arms around you and gave you a kiss on the cheek. Bucky sent a smirk her way.

“What are you looking at Barnes?” She asked not looking at him, but grabbing your mug instead.

“Just wondering where your ring is.” He said, nonchalantly.

“What?”

“Your wedding ring. 2 years right?” You felt a sharp smack to the back of your head.

“Ow,” You turned around to face her and rub the back of your head. She leveled a glare at you. “Not my fault,” you lifted your hands in surrender. She raised an eyebrow, imploring you to tell her who ratted the two of you out early. “Wanda.” You point at the brunette that is turned away from Natasha’s harsh stare. You could feel the nervous energy falling off of Wanda.

“Couldn’t you have just taken one for the team, Y/N?” Wanda squeaked, turning around but avoiding Natasha’s eyes. You shrugged.

“I could, but not with Nat. Sorry Wan.” You shrugged, Wanda’s eyes finally met Nat’s and she visibly shrunk. Natasha sat down on your lap, instinctively you wrap your arms around her waist and rest your head on her shoulder. Natasha kept her gaze on Wanda as she scurried out of the room.

“Better get ready for training.” Natasha called out after her, semi-threateningly.

“Don’t go too hard on her, please.” You asked her. She sighed and nodded and pressed a small kiss to your temple.

“Fine.”


End file.
